FIG. 5 shows a section of a conventional dart board which includes a score portion (11) and a zero zone (12) located on the outer periphery of the score portion (11). The score portion (11) is divided into several sections (13) and each of which represents a pre-determined score, each of the sections (13) has a plurality of holes (14) so that when the dart penetrates the holes (14) in a specific section (13), the player gains the scores represented by the section (13). In the zero zone (12), there are apertures (15) defined therein for the dart to penetrate through the apertures (15). The locations of the apertures (15) are arranged along a straight horizontal line so that there could be no apertures (15) defined in the region close to the outer periphery of the score portion (11) and the periphery of the board so that when the dart hits these regions, the dart cannot attach to the board and will drop to the ground. The zero zone (12) occupies a certain area of the dart board so that the players throw the dart to these regions many times and the darts drop down. This will reduce the interesting of the players and could damage the tip of the darts.
The present invention intends to provide a zero zone structure for the dart board wherein the darts will be guided to attach to the zone by the inclined surfaces of the ridges defining the apertures in the zero zone.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional dart board.